


Ее тайна

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), SmokingSnake



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [3]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Angst, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/F, Post-Game(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Как она смогла продолжать жить дальше, потеряв обоих сыновей?
Relationships: Lauren Winter/Grace Mars
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895383
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Ее тайна

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на концовке “Безнаказанный”, но Лорен не нашла Скотта.

Лорен следила за ней уже довольно давно. Она следила за каждой из них: это было легко — достаточно просто почаще приходить на кладбище. Как будто теперь вообще имело смысл оттуда уходить.  
Их становилось все меньше. Перестала приходить миссис Боулз — позже Лорен узнала, что она снова вскрыла вены, а ее младшую дочь, Эмили, отдали в приют. Мистер и миссис Аслан — родители Резы — по слухам, уехали обратно в Тегеран. Мать Грегори Смита легла в психиатрическую клинику — Лорен навестила ее пару раз, но на лекарствах та едва отличала день от ночи.  
Грейс держалась лучше всех. Это было почти невероятно: из всего их клуба бывших матерей она потеряла больше всех и должна была сломаться первой, но она держалась, и только траурные черные круги под ее выцветшими серыми глазами становились все шире и шире.  
Какая-то часть Лорен хотела сломать Грейс, доказать, что она ничем не отличается от остальных; другая же отчаянно желала прикоснуться к ней, напитаться ее жизненной силой, разгадать этот секрет.  
— Миссис Уинтер?  
Прикосновение Грейс было ледяным, это чувствовалось даже сквозь ткань свитера, хотя день стоял непривычно теплым для марта. Лорен некстати вспомнила, что у Джонни тоже всегда мерзли руки. Она безотчетно обняла пальцы Грейс своими, грея их в ладонях, делясь теплом — и получила в ответ благодарный взгляд.  
Может быть, в этом и крылась ее тайна: она просто слишком замерзла, чтобы сходить с ума, покрылась тонкой ледяной корочкой, законсервировала себя, чтобы не выходить в реальный мир из этого панциря, не чувствовать, не видеть, не слышать. Вошла в добровольную кому, погрузилась в анабиоз.  
Лорен поднесла ее кисти ко рту и осторожно выдохнула, растапливая лед горячим дыханием.  
Грейс задышала чаще, порывистее, тихо всхлипнула, потом еще раз и еще — и вот по ее лицу побежали первые крупные слезы.  
“Горячие”, — подумала Лорен, обнимая ее и прижимаясь щекой к щеке.

Это странное чувство не было любовью — скорее, тоской по утраченной способности бескорыстно делиться теплом, и Лорен прекрасно отдавала себе в этом отчет. Старые проститутки не умеют любить, так ведь? Но оно не было и благотворительностью. Лорен терпеть не могла благотворительность, этот лицемерный способ откупиться от собственной совести, и не посмела бы предложить подобное Грейс.  
Это было чем-то вроде отчаяния, разделенного на двоих.  
Грейс была трогательно неопытна: как же, как же, наверняка вышла замуж лет в восемнадцать, ни разу не изменяла своему идеальному мужу, занималась с ним сексом строго по расписанию, три раза в неделю под одеялом. Лорен мысленно усмехнулась, сцеловывая с ее губ восхищенные стоны. Ей льстила отзывчивость Грейс, готовность отдаваться ласкам. Казалось, где-то на грани слышимости еле-еле хрустел тонкий лед, плавясь от заточенного внутри огня, которому так долго не позволяли разгореться.  
Лорен спустилась ниже, прочертила дорожку горячим дыханием по нежной коже ее живота — не-касанием губ, кончиков пальцев, — впитала в себя ее дрожь, вдохнула легкий, терпкий запах пота, вдоволь дала насладиться предвкушением и, прижав ее бедра к кровати, умело нашла языком клитор.  
Ее имя, едва различимое среди стонов и почти жалобных вздохов, прозвучало для Лорен как сигнал о капитуляции.

У нее нет никакой особенной тайны, поняла Лорен, бережно укладывая белую лилию на могилу Шона Марса. Нет того, что она искала — волшебного способа научиться жить дальше. Еще одна лилия из букета легла возле надгробия Джейсона. Нет твердого стержня, которого им всем так не хватало. Около могильного камня Джереми Боулза трепетал под ветром букет простых полевых цветов — от бабушки, — и лилия смотрелась рядом с ним одиноко. Нет защитного панциря, как у покрытой льдом Антарктиды. Плоский белый камень на могиле Смита потемнел от времени, и Лорен, пристроив лилию сбоку, взяла на заметку в следующий раз захватить с собой краску и обновить надпись.  
Она просто достигла того предела горя и отчаяния, за которым каждый новый удар ощущается все слабее и слабее, пока боль не отключается совсем.  
Говорят, замерзающие насмерть перед самым концом чувствуют, что согрелись.  
Грейс ждала ее около могилы Джона. Последняя лилия на темном камне выглядела выточенной из мрамора. Лорен взяла Грейс за руки и стиснула пальцы почти до боли, заставляя ее охнуть и попытаться отнять ладони.  
Еще говорят, лучший способ спасения обмороженного — человеческое тепло.  
Может быть, у Лорен наконец-то был шанс спасти хоть кого-нибудь.


End file.
